


You Rainbow

by Bettelort



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Skittles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettelort/pseuds/Bettelort
Summary: Prompt: "Stop throwing skittles at me, you rainbow"





	You Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> I know that i haven't updtaed my other fic for a while, BUT I WROTE THIS INSTEAD.  
> There was meant to be smut in the end, but I couldnt write it... I just couldnt!  
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS!!

Rhysand was walking home from work. He was really anticipating to return home to his girlfriend, to do… stuff. He knew she was waiting for him too.. His boss had decided to hold him longer at the small coffee shop he worked at, because of a customer rush. Customer rushes happened often in the wintertime, but it was still very rarely that anybody would get held longer. Of course he got paid for it. But he could imagine the way Feyre felt about that, he came home later. She wasn’t known for being patient.  
As Rhys neared their apartment, he hurried my steps. The door glided open easily into the stairway, and he quickly took the steps two at a time, with his long legs. The door to their apartment was locked – a sign that Feyre may just be a little pissed that Rhys hadn’t called or texted her about his delay.  
But luckily, he had keys. The key fit in the lock perfectly and the door slid open.  
The apartment was quiet except for the distant sound of the TV being on. There wasn’t any murmured Hello from the living room, meaning that Feyre had decided to ignore his homecoming.  
Fine, he would just approach her instead.  
Rhys moved into the living room slowly, but not quietly. He made sure that Feyre knew he was coming. When he reached the living room, he was shocked by the mass of colours that floated on the couch. He didn’t know that they had any blankets in those colours, or that Feyre had any clothing in those colors, but he could see her light brown hair, floating in between all the colours. She was watching some weird movie, her eyes only focusing on it, not even straying to him.  
“Hello Feyre Darling.” Rhys purred. He was sure she hadn’t meant to, but her eyes strayed to him for just a moment, before they returned to the screen.  
“You’re late…” She mumbled, her voice mussed by the layers of blankets on top of her. Rhys nearly laughed, but kept himself from doing so, at the last moment. But he couldn’t keep a smirk of his face. She didn’t need to look at him to know, because she snorted.  
“Yeah sorry about that…” Rhys looked to the coffee table, on which was decked in plates and bowls. “I guess you have eaten without me. To bad, you’re probably not hungry anymore…”  
Now she didn’t even bother hiding it. She was mad.  
“You could have called, Rhys.”  
“I didn’t have time. My boss pressed me to the limit with the customers.”  
“Then, you could have texted.”  
Rhys chuckled, at the tone in her voice. “I am going to grab some food. Do you want anything?”  
Feyre considered his offer, before shaking her head. She had had enough food for tonight, apparently.  
Rhys turned around and went toward the kitchen when he felt something smack into the back of his head. He turned around and looked at the object. It was a skittle. He looked to Feyre, who sat in the mass of colourful blankets, looking too innocent.  
“Did you just throw a skittle at me?” Rhys was torn between laughing our snorting. Now that he looked closer at the blankets he saw a box of the colourful beans lying not that far away from Feyres arm.  
Feyre looked at him, her face the mirror of innocence. “No, I didn’t. It must be the ghost.”  
Rhys raised an eyebrow. “The ghost? There’s a ghost in our apartment?  
Feyre turned back to the TV. “Yes. I saw it yesterday.”  
Rhys smirked. “If you see it, please say hello from me.”  
“Will do.”  
Rhys began to walk back to the kitchen, when another skittle hit his head. Followed by another, after a second.  
He bolted around, and found Feyre studying him.  
“Stop throwing skittles at me, you goddamn rainbow!”  
They had a staring competition that continued for minutes without either of them breaking contact. But it didn’t hold that long again, before Feyre began laughing. It wasn’t a giggle. It was a full out laugh, maybe mixed with some cackling. Rhys couldn’t look at her without cracking as well.  
Soon they were both sitting on the floor nursing their bellies after a laughing fit.  
Feyre couldn’t stop laughing. Rhys in the end just observed her, listening to her beautiful laugh, and the way her hair was curled slightly from having put it on the blankets.  
When she finally caught her breath, she managed to get out one word, “Rainbow?”  
“You look like a rainbow in all those these colourful blankets. Where did you even find these?”  
“Mor gave them to me, a little earlier today. She thought I might need some more blankets against the cold.”  
Rhys snorted. “Of course she did.” He moved closer to Feyre, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Look, I am sorry I didn’t call…”  
Feyre turned around and looked up at him, from where she was leaning against him. “You can make it up to me, you know?”  
Rhys purred. “Hmm, can I really? How, though Feyre Darling?”  
She leaned up and pressed her face against his neck. “You know exactly how…” Her face was mushed by her mouth being on his neck. Rhys could feel her breath on his neck, and she didn’t need to look to see what it to him. She pulled back a bit, and said. “It does involve a feast if you’re still hungry.”  
Her tone was filled with promise, and Rhys began pressing small kisses up and down her neck, uttering a word between every kiss. “Oh. Really. Feyre? Then. Why. Don’t. We. Get. Started?”


End file.
